Wasureta Hopu
Wasureta Hopu '''(lit, Japanease for Forgotten Hope, 忘れたホープ) is the biological father of Batalla Serenata, and the one-time boyfriend of Ardiente Serenata. Appearance Appearing as a scruffy individual, Wasureta has long since discarded his common Shinigami garb of the Soul Society to wear more casual and basic clothes among the modern world. Ragged and wild short black hair, spikey and unkempt. Empty dark green eyes, a sense of uncaring in them. Fair white skin with few blemishes or scars, a sign of lack of combat in his past, or atleast; any major ones. Wearing a black jacket, the sleeves reaching down to right below his elbows, a smooth white outline going over the whole. White button-shirt underneath the jacket for a sense of swagger, but the look of it is still lazy or strewn. A green sleevless T-shirt under this for warmth. Black pants, either that or jeans he uses primarily. Wasureta possess a sense of distinguished individuality and thrives to keep it. Basic footwear, he wears anything from a workerman's shoes to tennis shoes. Personality Wasureta is a very laid back person, calm and uncaring of the world or his actions. Despite this, Wasureta still keeps his sense of honor and respect for whatever he cares for. As his time serving the Soul Society as a member of the Twelfth Division. He served under the many captains that passed; those being such as his last captain; Nemu Kurotsuchi, which he found as a mixture of alluring and dull. His uncaring nature branches to many things, and his attraction for beauty varies. That being anything of art, or of simply physical lust. When he met Ardiente Serenata, she and him were both unaware of their behaviour, the both of them too drunk. His lust for her quickly ended, and he chose to move on, unaware that his future child was already in her. His duty kept calling on him, and he chose to find a job in the Human World, working as a Technician and Mechanic. His intelligence being above par, Wasureta found human life easy, and he strove to stay in it. As years went by, he found out about his daughter... Batalla. Not wanting to yet reveal who he was, or revisit the woman he once knew for such a short time, he has stayed out of their lives for the time being, but that may soon change. In combat, Wasureta is very straightforward, favoring higher defense and using toxins to take down his foes. Wasureta uses single decisive strokes to compensate for his lazy nature, pummeling a foe if needed, using physics and relativity to his side. Background Synopsis Abilities *Expert Blade Fighter: Wasureta, having once been one of the seated officers of the, Wasureta has keen knowledge of how to fight with a blade, and knows it's exact weight, and proportions. He uses this to his advantage. To aid him with his lazy manner and combat, Wasureta has his blade poisoned before most matches, the sheath actually possessing a poison liquid at the base of the sheath, to poison the teeth of his Zanpakuto's edge every time it's sheathed. *Moderate Brawler: Wasureta has put much of his effort into keeping himself alive, without the constant use of his Zanpakuto. Perferring Kido spells over everything else. His stature giving him the advantage, Wasureta will put some effort into taking down common annoyances like common street thugs, petty thiefs, or drunken comrades. *Moderate Shunpo: Knowing how to use the art of Flash Step, Wasureta thrives more on defense or his strength to take down enemies, rather then avoiding every obstacle or using speed to disway his enemy from fighting. Using it out of laziness to move in combat or to get from place to place. *Kidō Master: Having a high level of skill, Wasureta enjoys the thrill of using his spiritual pressures to such varied uses. Perferring binding spells and hindering Kido's to knock, slow, or tax his enemy, Wasureta doesn't fear his foes as he knows both his combined strength, poisons, and Kido spells can take down a considerable number of foes with relative ease. *Heavy Spiritual Pressure: Having a powerful sense of spiritual pressure, Wasureta knows this, and uses it to fuel many of his spiritual attacks. As it takes to be such, Wasureta has just recently obtained his Bankai. **'''Spiritual Energy Blasts: Having once been apart of the menevolent and somewhat eccentric 12th Division, Wasureta has this group to thank for this particular technique. Wasureta is able to produce a sustained amount of hardened spiritual pressure; much like a mock Bala from an Arrancar. This allows him to either create a mock-''Bala'' of his own spiritual energies.﻿ ﻿ Zanpakuto Doku Ten'no '''(lit, Japanease for Venom Emperor, 毒天皇) Is the Zanpakuto of Wasureta Hopu. The appearance of it is as a large serrated knife, with green ribbon tied across the hilt in criss-cross design, the hand guard featuring a four-star point. Wasureta usually holds his knife tied to the side of his leg in a sheath, or on his waist in a similiar fashion. It is a Poison-type Zanpakuto. *Shikai: By stating the command; Tsuba o Haku ''(lit, Japanease for Spit, 唾を吐く) Wasureta's Zanpakuto will morph into a Tsurugi. It's length increases, and both sides of the blade are deadly sharp, and serrated like shark teeth. The hilt is now ribboned with purple and green criss-cross design. **'Shikai Special Ability: Doku Ten'no's ''special ability is a simple one. It creates a corrosive metallic-acid that generates a frequency that eats through steels of many kinds; those specifically being ''Hierro's ''or a foe's Zanpakuto; enough repeated blows from Wasureta's sword that are blocked by the foe's defense or Zanpakuto can result in it shattering, or him piercing through the Hierro easily. *'Kekkan': (lit, Japanease for Defect, 欠陥) When Wasureta channels his spiritual pressure onto his sword, he funnels energy into the air from this. Once done, a fail-safe is unleashed. Being specifically useful against enemies that are stronger offensively. By infusing the oxygen with a spiritually infused particle, it transmits a signal into the air, back and forth between Wasureta and his foes. This keeps tabs on the power levels of his foes, also telling him how strong, or how many they are. The true point of the technique, is that the foe's first attack, becomes their restrictions. The power level at which the first attack is dealt, is the limit of how strong their attacks may become. This technique lasts a total of 45 seconds, also, it only affects spiritual pressure. *'Yūdoku Kasukēdo': (lit, Japanease for Toxic Cascade, 有毒カスケード) By creating three orbs of purple energy, Wasureta will send them into the air; a total of 50 yards high. When he does so, he can then command either one at a time, or all three to explode into an acidic rain. Each droplet of the exploded orb will not effect non-living organisms, and directly effects muscles of the enemy. Each droplet causes the muscle it is absorbed into to become weakened and shrivled, as if aged. This can do alot of harm if the foe is struck directly, as their entire body can become paralyzed by weakness. However, this is not fatal, and also temporary, and can aid in tracking, or not harming civilians of the Human World in searching for things; or to evade the eyes of followers. Plants and biological life, decay and rot, shutting down the regenerative properties of the plant, making forests and other obstacles melt away. *'Nōmoa': (lit, Japanease for No More, ノーモア) By placing energy around his person; he will send out an explosion of non-harmful energy. All spiritually aware beings struck by the blast have their ability to create ''Kido Spells nullified for a total of five minutes. This ability can take down many a Shinigami that lacks physical apptitude. *'San Amā': (lit, Japanease for Acid Armor, 酸アーマー) When placing energy over his body, Wasureta will exert a spiritual sheath over his frame, applying pressure to convert it into an acidic liquid, covering his entire body. This aquatic armor becomes a helpful combat enhancer, enabling him to charge though physical defenses, or burn through a foe's physical attacks, using his armor to defend himself as it eats away at their flesh and whatever else might be in it's way. *'Dokkān': (lit, Japnaease for Ka-boom, ドッカーン) When Wasureta calls upon Zanpakuto's spiritual energy, he may create molecules of rust in the air, these 'rust' molecules can gain access to the resipiratory systems, and if cut, enter the blood stream. This will begin to trigger an internal war in the foe; causing their heart to slowly die out, alongside, once the rust molecules are inside the body, they can 'explode', forming a dozen where one once was, making it hard to cure. If Wasureta wishes, he may gather rust to his Zanpakuto's blade, making each and every attack a poisonous death-trap. Relationships Quotes "What's mine is mine... and I doubt hell itself could stop me if it chose to get in my way." ''Deny me something; and I promise, your bones won't be on the inside anymore." "This never happened... I wash my hands of what occured last night." (To Ardiente after the one night stand) "You know what's funny...? The fact that you think you're worth so much, if you wanted, I could show you just how much you'll be after I'm through with you." "Another... fight... what a drag." Trivia Category:Male